Exploding Imp (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 6 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |flavor text = You could say he's an IMPlosives expert. |trait = Gravestone |ability = End of Turn: This does 1 damage to itself.}} Exploding Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 6 /1 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability does 1 damage to him at the end of every turn, starting from the turn he is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' End of Turn: This does 1 damage to itself. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description You could say he's an IMPlosives expert. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity changed from Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Statwise, this zombie is a glass cannon. He is one-use, as he will kill himself after that turn is over. And because of that, you will want to use this to destroy or heavily damage something with a lot of health, like Soul Patch, Super-Phat Beets, or the plant hero. If you want to use this zombie for a longer period of turns, use cards that increase his health such as Rock Wall, or Loudmouth since he does 1 damage to himself instead of instantly destroying himself. Rock Wall can only be used in tandem with Z-Mech, however. If you want this to become extra devastating, either give him more strength, Frenzy from a trick or Coffee Zombie (if Exploding Imp can survive a hit), or Deadly from Toxic Waste Imp although 6 damage is enough to destroy almost any plant, however, giving him Deadly will make him be instantly destroyed at the end of the turn, even if you boosted him. Impfinity can combine this zombie with Headstone Carver to get some more damage done. In addition, if there is no plant in its lane, it will survive another turn. In this case, it's best to use Backyard Bounce to protect Exploding Imp so he can dish out the most damage possible. Impfinity also has access to tons of Gravestone zombies that cost 3 brains, so the plant hero could never tell if this was being used. A good substitute is Jester, in case the plant hero attempts to place a weak plant in front of the gravestone (in which they expect Exploding Imp to appear). In-Crypted can also be used if you need an extra turn to protect Exploding Imp, and then use a trick such as Backyard Bounce to guarantee damage. Alternatively, Headstone Carver could boost it again in this case. Professor Brainstorm is really useful to use Exploding Imp, because you can use Lurch for Lunch or to do more damage to the strong plant or plant hero before Exploding Imp destroys himself. However, if you are playing both him and Electrician, you must play Exploding Imp at any left lane and the Electrician at any right lane, because gravestones reveal zombies from left to right. Because this zombie comes out of a gravestone, this zombie is basically invincible to all plant tricks the turn he is played, with the exception of . If a weak plant is played to sponge the hit, move, Bounce, or destroy that plant with a trick to clear the way. Against This zombie can do a lot of damage and is mostly used to attack the hero, so be aware of him in the third turn or above and try to defeat or block this zombie. If this zombie is boosted, he becomes a bigger threat, due to him being able to attack multiple times without killing himself, try to block all of his attacks, you can even block him with plants that don't deal any damage, as he does damage to himself at the end of each turn. Gallery Exploding imp stats.png|Exploding Imp's statistics ExplodeImpC.PNG|Exploding Imp's card PvZH Exploding Imp HD.png|HD Exploding Imp ExplodingAttack.png|Exploding Imp attacking DedExploding.png|Exploding Imp destroyed Electric Boogaloo Pack.png|Exploding Imp on Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack Exploding116.jpg|Exploding Imp with 11 /6 and the Frenzy trait Imp Concepts.png|Concept art of Exploding Imp and other Imps Oh No! Giant Exploding Imp is Here!.png|Gigantic Exploding Imp on the field due to a glitch SmallExplodingImpNexttoNormalExplodingImp.jpg|A small Exploding Imp (left) next to an ordinary Exploding Imp (right) Grey Bomb.jpg|Exploding Imp tinted gray due to a glitch Deadly Exploding Imp.jpg|Exploding Imp with Deadly ExplodingImpCardImage.png|Exploding Imp's card image Old ExplodingImpHDescription.png|Exploding Imp's statistics Exploding imp silhouette.png|Exploding Imp's silhouette ExplodeUnlocked.png|The player receiving Exploding Imp from a Premium Pack Receiving Exploding Imp.png|The player receiving Exploding Imp from a Premium Pack Choice between Exploding Imp and Team Mascot.jpeg|The player having the choice between Exploding Imp and Team Mascot as a prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Choice between Cuckoo Zombie and Exploding Imp.jpeg|The player having the choice between Exploding Imp and Cuckoo Zombie as a prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Trivia *The word "Implosives" in his description is a portmanteau of "Imp" and "explosives" or "implosives". Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps